Not Easy to Say Goodbye
by B. Jeepers
Summary: Karen and Jack are at a restaurant, happy with each other's company, but the happiness won't last very long.


NOT EASY TO SAY GOODBYE

_This is another Jack & Karen angst/tragedy story. It contains descriptions of violence and character deaths. If you don't like this, consider yourself informed. I don't own any rights to "Will & Grace" or the characters therein._

Thick clouds had blanketed New York for several days and cast a dismal pall over everything. Now the weather had broken and a steady rain pelted down on the city. Jack and Karen were having supper in a new upscale bistro that had just opened for business that week, catering to a well-to-do clientele. This was the first time in days that they had had a chance to socialize together. Both had been preoccupied with other things and they were happy to finally have a chance to get together and gossip about their mutual acquaintances and New York society in general. But the enjoyment wasn't destined to last very long.

The drinks they had ordered arrived and they were still waiting for the food when three men wearing ski hoods rushed into the restaurant. Quickly looking around, one of them wielding a firearm saw Jack, who didn't look like a man who would put up a resistance and the petite Karen. They were easy targets. He made a grab for Karen and pressed a revolver into the side of her head. "Nobody move, or I'll shoot the lady," he threatened as the other bandits went from table to table relieving the other patrons of their money and jewelry or cleaning out the cash registers. Jack shifted in his chair. Almost instantly the man holding Karen drew back on the pistol's hammer, cocking it for readiness. "If I were you, I wouldn't try anything stupid, bud, if you want to see your girlfriend alive five minutes from now."

Fearing for Karen, Jack stayed in his seat, staring at the gun and the terror on Karen's face, fuming inwardly at his helplessness to do anything to stop the nightmare. The crooks were very thorough and even smashed the coin boxes of the vending machines and scooped out the contents into their bags. They were almost finished when several police cruisers pulled up outside with lights flashing and sirens blaring. Someone must have been able to slip out and call the authorities.

Jack noticed that only the robber that was holding Karen displayed a weapon; the others seemed unarmed. When the crooks were momentarily distracted by the new development, Jack saw his chance and lunged toward the armed bandit, knocking the gun away from Karen. He and the crook both began to grapple with the gun between them as the police poured into the restaurant. Suddenly, the muffled sound of a pistol shot echoed through the room. A look of shock appeared on Jack's face as he pulled away from the thief. Karen screamed and a couple of cops rushed over and handcuffed the attacker and led him away. Jack dropped to his knees, a red stain rapidly spreading on his shirtfront. Another officer made a quick call on his radio for assistance. Jack was having trouble breathing. He collapsed onto the floor. Karen, with tears in her eyes, knelt down next to him.

"Don't worry, lady, an ambulance is on the way," the officer said, but Karen hardly heard him. Her attention was riveted on Jack. He had saved her and now he lay wounded and bleeding on the floor of the restaurant where just a few short moments ago, they had been so happy

"Kare," Jack gasped as he looked blearily at her, "I...I'm not going…to make it."

Karen did not want to think about life without her poodle – his comfort, support and friendship.

"No…don't say that! Everything is going to be all right. Help is on the way," she whispered, trying to convince herself more than anyone else as she caressed his face. Even though she was married, seeing her wounded hero laying there, made her realize, at that moment, that he was the only one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Hang on, Jackie, please try to hold on," she begged as she moved her face close to his.

"Tell…tell Will and Grace, my mom and Elliot…I loved them. I love you, Kare…most of all. Never forget that," he said barely audible. "We're soul mates."

Suddenly, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world. The restaurant, the police and the bystanders melted away as their lips touched. They had kissed each other before, but this time it seemed to mean so much more – a sweet yet sad kiss, like he was saying goodbye. When they finally separated, he looked longingly into Karen's eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you…no matter how long…I'll be there…" he trailed off as his eyes became dull and the lids slowly closed. The police felt his wrist and sadly shook his head. Karen wailed and sobbed uncontrollably, raining down tears just as the sky was doing on that awful night.

Jack's small circle of family and friends were shocked and deeply saddened by his sudden and unexpected passing, but Karen was devastated. Despite Will and Grace's efforts to console her, she still felt empty and lonely. At his funeral, Karen tried to hold it in, but just before the casket was closed, she wanted to take one last look. When she saw his pale face and the eyes that were now closed forever, concealing the playful azure twinkle they once had, she completely lost it. Will and Grace went up and stood on each side of her for moral and physical support, even as tears streamed down from their own eyes.

As badly as she felt, she tried to carry on for the months following. She especially wanted to see the miscreants brought to justice. Even though he was a corporate attorney, Will, acted as the prosecutor. It was the last thing he could do for Jack. He hoped for stiff sentences for the thieves and he wasn't disappointed. It was life for the gunman and 25 years for the others. Karen's tearful testimony definitely helped the case.

A few weeks after the trial, Karen was standing by the gravestone in the gloom of a late afternoon of the winter day as her limo waited at the gate of the cemetery. She knelt down and placed a dozen red roses in front of it just as she had one on the anniversary day of each month since the tragedy. "I can't believe that you've been gone six months now," she whispered. "It's still hard for me to realize it. I just don't want to think you're really gone. Jackie. Just give me a sign if you want me to come and be with you. At that moment, a small area of clouds parted and illuminated the headstone in a glowing orange light, making his name stand out. A tear slid down Karen's cheek, but she was smiling. She walked slowly back to the limo. As she slid into the back seat, she reached into her purse and extracted a prescription bottle and upended into her mouth, then washed it down with a few swallows of vodka. "I'm coming, Jackie," she sighed as her eyelids became too heavy to keep open. She just couldn't accept the loss of her dearest friend. It wasn't easy to say goodbye.


End file.
